onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Zashiki/Misc
Strategy Overview Zashiki is an indispensable Shikigami during the early part of the game as an orb supplier. She plays a crucial role in PvE and PvP battles as she provides orbs that allow other Shikigami to deploy their skills with minimum issues. In general, Zashiki has the following characteristics: ;Strengths: A Shikigami with the ability to produce and supply orbs so that her teammates can launch their skills successfully to create the maximum impact. ;Weaknesses: Her basic speed is slow, and she needs to reduce her own HP to supply orbs. ;Recommendation: It is strongly recommended that Zashiki be promoted since an orb supplier is a must for any team to battle effectively. ;Application: She is suitable for all kinds of PvE battles. ;Features: When Zashiki starts the battle, the team get orbs immediately. This plus the probability that she can add orbs to the team when she leads a normal attack make Zashiki an integral part of any team. Skills Analysis ;Soul Fire :There is a 50% chance for Zashiki to get an orb when she attacks with her normal skill. As her active skill requires her to sacrifice her own HP to get orbs, when Zashiki's HP is relatively low, her normal attack is one method to get orbs at no cost. ;Serendipity :When her passive skill is stacked to the maximum, she can feed three orbs to the whole team so that the team has a stable supply of orbs at the beginning of the battle. This is strategically important for any offensive team. ;Trade-Off :Her active skill, Trade-off, at its maximum, will trade Zashiki's HP in return for three orbs immediately, so that her teammates have sufficient orbs to launch their skills subsequently. Zashiki plays a vital role in helping her team operate team combos with ease. Souls Selection ;Fortune Cat (SPD for slot 2, HP/DEF for slot 4, and HP/DEF for slot 6.) :Fortune Cat has a 50% probability to supply two orbs, and this greatly alleviates the need for Zashiki to sacrifice her own HP to generate orbs. The team gets an ample supply of orbs, and Zashiki would not lose much HP. ;Azure Basan (SPD for slot 2, HP/DEF for slot 4, and HP/DEF for slot 6.) :An Azure Basan set with SPD in slot 2 for Zashiki. With this combination, it is guaranteed that the team will start the battle with a massive firepower of 8 orbs, 3 from Zashiki's own passive skill and the rest supported by Azure Basan. This gives the team a formidable head start where they may be able to run the whole show. ;Jizo Statue (SPD for slot 2, HP for slot 4, and HP for slot 6.) :Jizo Statue is a soul with a strong survival instinct. When up against Crit attacks, Jizo Statue not only forms a shield with 10% HP to protect his own Shikigami, but there is a probability that he can protect the rest of the team as well. This soul can easily counter the damage impact of Shikigami with multi-stage Crit DMG capabilities like Ootengu and Ubume. ;Mirror Lady (SPD for slot 2, HP for slot 4, and HP for slot 6.) :The Mirror Lady has an immensely strong ability to restrain Shikigami with incredible damage capabilities. Any AOE type of Shikigami will think twice before they attack her. Sample Team As orb suppliers are unique Shikigami, Zashiki is suitable for any team that demands a steady supply of orbs. Disadvantaged Against ;Samurai X, Yuki Onna, Yumekui, Shishio] Zashiki relies on active turns to acquire orbs. When a control Shikigami restrains Zashiki and prevents her from using skills, Zashiki can no longer effectively supply her team with orbs. Advantage Against ;Aoandon :Aoandon has the ability to absorb orbs. To her, a Shikigami like Zashiki who can replenish her teammates with orbs is a major hindrance that weakens the effect of her skill. Trivia * Her name does not fit within the game's 12 character name limit Links * https://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/414623172328492